Primal Rayquaza: the Dragon Ascends
by Crimson Homura
Summary: <html><head></head>Kyogre and Groudon are fighting again, just as they were eons ago. Time has made all three of us weak, but they have found a way to return to their former strength. I must do the same and stop them fighting. Written to commemorate the reveal of Primal Rayquaza and his new move, Dragon Ascent! Tell me what you think, and if you have a 3DS/Wii U, share your NNID/FC as well!</html>


_This is a short thing I started after the reveal of Mega Rayquaza (or Primal Rayquaza, whichever you think it is). It's a single-chapter description of Rayquaza as he Mega evolves/Primal reverts, then uses his (new) unique move: Dragon Ascent (It's flying type, BTW). Anyway, let me get on with it!_

I've been here for as long as I can remember, if not longer. This place was the focus of a region's power many eons ago, and though the power has since receded, the location remains. It is here where I have slept for thousands of years, after they fought. _They. _Just thinking about them makes me angry. Though my sole purpose was-and is-to stop them fighting, I have weakened considerably over time. So have they. But during their slumber, they have found a new power that will return them to their original forms. They have not yet returned, so I can sleep for now, but the time will come when I must awaken and return to save this world.

* * *

><p>I feel their power growing: they have awoken. Something resonates deep within me: what is it? It feels powerful…more powerful than me, yet it is not them. As I sense it drawing closer, I feel it sensing me, reaching out shy feelers to check for my presence. I do the same, and the moment we touch minds, it fuses with me. I feel no more or less powerful than before, but this thing has granted me the same ability that it has granted to the others: the ability to return. I send a message to the other, and it responds in turn. It tells me how to use its power, and says that I will have to use that power soon. I listen to it, but do not worry: I can carry out my purpose once more.<p>

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, squinting, the world so bright after such a long time in the dark. This place has not changed: no clouds stir near here, nor wind blow through here. Even the sun feels like it is not there. This place has no weather, for my very presence diffuses it. I uncurl and yawn, feeling my unused muscles stretching for the first time in several millennia. The other is still there, and it urges me to hurry. Tuning in to the air currents, I feel great disturbances: a crater in the middle of the sea, just a few miles from here. I rise, using the air to help me fly after so long, and take off in the direction of the crater, my purpose known.<p>

* * *

><p>When I arrive, it is as it was eons ago. They are fighting, paying no attention to the destruction around them. They are far weaker than they were, but I sense a being fused with each of them, guiding them towards their old power. They notice my presence, and the battle ceases for a moment. But then the others urge them on, and backed by this, they unleash their power and return to their old forms. The glowing lines, the huge forms: both of these are familiar to me. I roar, the same as I did back then, in an effort to calm them, but it has no effect: I am too weak now, and they are too strong.<p>

They roar in return and attack me. One gathers the water from around it and fires it in a tiny yet fast-flying beam towards me. I barely evade it, and the place where it impacts disappears, the high-pressure water completely obliterating it. Pain shoots through my body, but that it nothing to what happens next. The other one stamps its foot, sending a massive shockwave out across the land, and cracks begin to form. One surges towards me, and as it gets near, Spikes form and crack the surface, impaling me on them. I scream: pain is the only sensation now. The others roar, then turn away and return to their fight. They leave me there, dying, my purpose unfulfilled. I close my eyes to accept it, but the other inside me acts otherwise and releases its power into me. I feel a change coming over me: I am returning to the same form and power I held all that time ago. I roar again, and the warring titans turn and look. The spikes shatter, my body changes shape, and the very air itself comes alive. It picks up speed and swirls around me, nullifying the extreme heat and rain that had been here just seconds before.

* * *

><p>The transformation stops, and I stay there, looking down on those that would dare disturb me. My purpose is to stop their fighting: so I shall do it. I fly straight upwards, parting the lingering clouds and surging towards space. I fly for only a few moments, but the height I go in tremendous. I soon reach my limit: any further and the air would cease to be, and I would be left helpless, unable to move or attack. I turn back down towards what remains of the crater, and my eyes home in on the tiny bugs below. I must squash them, lest they destroy this world. With the power of all the air and wind in the world at my side, I fly back down, gaining speed well beyond that of my ascent. The wind tries to keep up, but with a crash, I move even faster than it. A vacuum forms behind me, and the noise is tremendous. I roar, but hear nothing: I am moving faster than sound. The crater and the pair-they have now stopped fighting-rush towards me, and one of them dives under the water, while the other stands it's ground, above the submerged one.<p>

I crash into the first one, through the land formed by it and into the second one, who has managed to get a few metres below the surface already. It doesn't deaden the blow, however. In an instant, both of them have vanished, utterly wiped out by my power. Only two orbs remain: a red one and a blue one, both of which are slowly sinking. I take them and return to the surface, just in time to hear my roar from a moment ago. I do not recognise it: it was not me that roared back there. It was a god.

* * *

><p>I return to the pillar of rock, still with the orbs in my possession. As I land, I notice that it has been raining. However, it dries up quickly ad returns to how it has been for all these aeons. I feel myself returning to the form I held before I changed: that of a god, yet a weak one. I feel something fall to the ground in front of me, and I look at it. It is a green orb, much like the other two, but I can tell that this one holds my Primal power. This orb is what gave me the power to become a god again.<p>

I curl up and place all three orbs between my turns of my body. My purpose is fulfilled: this world has been saved again. As I drop back into slumber once more, I feel the red and blur orbs resonating with each other, only for the green one to emit something that stops this. Before I return to my sleep, I can't help but feel as if I will have to rise again soon.

And when I rise again, I shall rise as a god.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! BTW, if you want to battle on XY or ORAS when they come out, my FC is 4897-7144-7785. Share yours in a review or a PM! (I also have a Wii U. My NNID is AceRayquaza. Other accounts for other games are on my profile.) _

_I hope you liked this. Just to clarify, Kyogre and Groudon didn't die. they just went into orb form. Later on, the power in the orbs(Kyogre and Groudon) disappear and return to their caves. The other power (to awaken and perform primal reversion) remains._

_Also, If you're waiting for the next chapter in the LoL/XC crossover, sorry! I'm having a bit of trouble ATM, so I thought I would write this to get rid of my writers block-I should have chapter 11 up before Sunday!_


End file.
